The Drugs Don't Work
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Set just after Carla found out that her real dad is Johnny. Carla and Michelle are central to the story and Nick & Steve there other halves are involved too. The title is 'The Drugs Don't Work' as this is referenced to the medicinal drugs in the story, where they make the character confused. This is my first ever fanfic, please leave a review, credit is me & @chloe the chix.


Carla was having a rough day at work, the girls were cheering at something and it was driving her mad, it was the day after she had found out that Johnny was her...'dad', if you can call him that. She needed to escape from it all, so she decided to call Michelle. She found Michelle in her contacts and then dialled her number. Michelle answered quickly after knowing what her friend had found out the night before. Carla had rang her to ask her if she wanted to go shopping, of course Michelle agreed, leaving Liz to serve customers in the Rovers. 

Carla walked out, straight past Johnny as he walked into the office. She saw Michelle walking out of the pub and smiled as she saw her coming over. As Michelle reached Carla, Michelle began asking her about the events of last night, Carla replied with "I left work to get away from all of this can we have a nice time shopping in town without mentioning it". Michelle never meant anything by it she just cared about her friend, Michelle agreed not to mention it again for the rest of the day. They both climbed into Carla's car ready to go and melt the plastic. 

They climbed out of the car, "come on Chelle" Carla said to Michelle, who had a shocked look on her face, "bloody hell Carla, I'm surprised we didn't crash with how fast you drive!" Michelle said. "I'm not that bad am I?" Carla asked. Michelle said "I've been in cars with drivers worse than you". Carla replied "Steve by any chance". Michelle knew Carla was right and nodded whilst laughing. Carla smirked and then linked arms with Michelle and they went into the nearest shoe shop. It was Carla after all, who had about 200 pairs of shoes already, and couldn't stop adding to that collection. Michelle bought 3 pairs of shoes, even though her husband, Steve, told her not to buy too many, like she was going to listen to Steve when it came to shoe shopping. "Chelle!" Carla called Michelle over to look at some nice heeled boots. "Should I get these?...or these?" Carla pointed to the black boots and then the black shoes. Michelle answered, "Get them both if you can't decide which you like best". That's the advice that Liz always gave Michelle when out shopping for shoes. Carla looked at them both again, "nah, I think I'll leave them both for now.." Carla said making Michelle laugh a little and shake her head. 

They both left the shoe shop linking arms, they went to grab a coffee at some café in the centre of town. "Fancy a drink Chelle?" Carla asked. Michelle nodded, "I'm buying" Michelle offered. "No way, I'm buying my treat!" Carla argued back, nudging Michelle's arm lightly. "Honestly, the amount of times you have bought me a drink, I've lost count babe". Carla argued back again saying "Yeah but your a mate, and that's what mates do". Michelle agreed whilst smiling and laughing at her friends reasons. "Oh for god sake, I'll get the first you get the second...sound good Carla asked smiling. "Absolutely", Michelle replied. "Good so now can we get on with our shopping trip babe?". 

"Come on then" Carla said and then they walked to the next shop. "Michelle this would look gorgeous on you!" Carla held up a shortish red dress. "Yeh I totally agree". They had very similar taste in clothing. "I bet Steve would love you in this dress Chelle", Carla stated, looking at her friend. "Steve probably wouldn't even notice that it is new Carla", Michelle replied with a blunt tone in her voice. Carla frowned, "Steve's an idiot" Carla said simply, "and I'm buying you this dress.." Carla stated. "But he's my idiot, and you don't need to do that", Michelle replied lovingly. "God, can't a girl treat her best mate without her taking offence". Carla replied to Michelle humorously. "Carla, you bought me a pub babe, I think you've done your good deeds for at least a few months" Michelle said winking at Carla. "Alright alright, come on..next shop" Carla said, taking Michelle's hand and dragging her round to the next shop. 

"Ooh handbags, I need a new one", Michelle said whilst still holding Carla's hand. "Haven't we got about a billion of em' Chelle?", replied Carla. "Yeh but a girl can never have too many handbags ey Carla, you know that more than anyone". Michelle said in a playful insulting way. Carla's jaw dropped and she faked a shocked look, "well then..." Carla huffed out sarcastically. Michelle smiled and then pulled her over to a bag she had seen online apparently, she bought it and then they went for that drink. 

"I love that bag you bought Chelle, such good taste you have", Carla replied before taking a swig of coffee. "Yes well I learned at the knee of the master didn't I", Michelle answered giving her a hinting smile. Carla smiled smugly, "course you have, I've thought you everything you need to know about the world of shopping" Carla said. "Exactly", Michelle said laughing. "I think we should go in one last shop them make a move as I have to collect Amy soon", Michelle told Carla. "Alright" Carla nodded and finished her coffee. They walked out and headed to the next shop, Carla was in a world of her own as she walked across the road, not noticing the car heading at a fast speed towards her. 

"CARLA!", Michelle yelled running towards her pushing her out of the way. As fast as lightning Michelle collapsed to the floor. Carla began to panic. "Oh My God, MICHELLE, MICHELLE can you hear me babe? Come on Chelle!". She pulled her phone out of her pocket swiftly and rang for an ambulance. A few passers by stopped and stopped the cars from coming down. Carla hesitantly checked that Michelle had a pulse, tears running down her face as she did so, luckily she had one, but her head was bleeding and she wasn't waking up. "Chelle, I'm so so sorry" Carla whispered over and over again, kissing Michelle's forehead. 

Carla kept repeating "I'm so sorry", to Michelle. Passers by were looking on at the scene that confronted them. Carla, still in floods of tears, felt Michelle's pulse over and over whilst trying to remember the first aid skills that Hayley had taught her a few years back. Carla draped her coat over Michelle and waited as patiently as she could for the ambulance to arrive. The ambulance sirens were heard and everyone moved out of the way. 2 people ran out and put Michelle on a stretcher, Carla didn't let go of Michelle's hand as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. Carla explained to Michelle what was going on, like it made much difference. Carla kissed Michelle on the cheek and said "Everything was going to be ok". 

Michelle didn't move an inch, and her body felt cold and still, which made Carla feel sick to her stomach. "What's the patients name Miss?" The doctor asked, "Michelle" Carla replied, her voice cracking. "Right, we're gonna take a look at her. Could you wait outside please whilst we do this, maybe there is someone you could inform?", the doctor said to Carla. Carla left the room and sat outside, she thought about the events that had happened over the week before she rang Liz. "Hello?" Liz answered. "L-Liz it's Carla, listen summet bad happened to our Michelle, we're in Weatherfield General now, you don't need to come but tell Steve, I'll look after her and inform you when there's any news" Carla said, occasionally sniffing. 

Tears began to roll down Carla's face again, as she replayed the events in her head. "Mrs Connor", the doctor said to Carla who was still deep in her flashback thoughts. "Mrs Connor, hi, I am afraid I have some bad news about your friend, she has suffered a serious head injury and has fallen into a coma, I am so sorry". The tears on Carla's eyes increased, she could lose her best friend at any moment. "W-will she wake up?" Carla asked quietly, tears drowning her face, she felt sick asking this question about her best friend, her sister. But she knew she had to know, she couldn't stand Michelle dying like Liam and Paul. "It's hard to tell at the moment Mrs Connor whether Michelle will make a full recovery but we will keep you updated on her progress", replied the doctor. "O. K", Carla said in a teary voice. She walked back into the room where her best friend lay helpless in a coma, she grabbed Michelle's hand and began to kiss it whilst in floods of tears. "Come on Chelle, you're not getting away from me that easily. I'm so sorry babe". She said tearily. 

Carla looked at her sister, who over the years has driven her mad, slapped her a few times, but has been a soulmate to Carla. She can't lose Michelle, if she lost Michelle, she would lose a massive part of her too, simple as. The 2 had been inseparable since they were kids, and now Michelle was lying in hospital, on the verge of death, and all because she didn't see that stupid car coming. As Carla was comforting her sister, back on the street, Liz had just got off the phone to informing Steve about his wife. Steve told his mum he felt helpless being in Spain and not being able to be with Michelle whilst she was in this state. Carla watched as a doctor walked into the room. "Hello miss, Are you Michelle Connors wife?" He asked, referring to the last names being the same. Carla laughed, "no..no she's my sister" She said smiling. 

"Is there any news doctor?" Carla asked abruptly. "Nothing I'm afraid, you're just going to have to sit and wait", the doctor said reassuringly. Liz rang Carla back to tell her Steve's news that he was getting a flight back as soon as possible and to tell Carla that she was going to come and visit Michelle. "Liz? Is everything alright love?", Carla asked curiously. "I'm going to come and visit and stay with Michelle, so you can go home and get some rest". Liz replied. "You don't have to do that, everything will be fine, if there are any changes, you will be first to know", Carla answered. "Besides, even if you did come, I'm not leaving her..." Carla said, how could she leave her? She would never forgive herself if something happened and she wasn't here, and she knew for a fact that Michelle wouldn't leave Carla if it was the other way round. 

"Ok Carla, I will stay here". Liz replied tearily. "Do me a favour eh Liz? Could you inform Aidan & Kate as there the closest thing to family Chelle has until Steve arrives." Carla asked hastily. "Of course I can, don't you worry about that, you have more important things to think about", Liz explained. "Thanks, bye" Carla said as she put the phone out. Carla slid the phone into her pocket and then sighed as she looked at Michelle. Carla took Michelle's hand in hers again, "Chelle darling, can you hear me?..." No response. "Chelle, could you squeeze my hand?" Carla said weakly. Nothing. Carla became more agitated. "Chelle, you beautiful idiot wake up!". Again no response, Carla just sat holding Michelle's hand for a whilst falling asleep beside her. As she slept Nick came walking down the corridor to the room where Michelle was lay. He made a swift entrance waking Carla up in the process. "Sorry" he said, brushing himself off. 

Carla shook her head, letting more tears fall out, "Look at her Nick, she's broken and it's all my fault" Carla sobbed. Nick walked over to her and comforted her with a hug. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you didn't drive into her did you? No so stop blaming yourself", Nick responded to her sympathetically. "She's my sister Nick, she means everything to me, she's the only person I can talk to when I have a problem, the only person I can share everything with, it is all my fault, I have broken her!". Carla said sobbing. Carla suddenly feels a pressure on her hand, and looks down and sees Michelle's hand on top of hers, which wasn't there before. "Carla?" Nick asked, looking at Carla who was starring at their hands. "Sh- she just moved her hand Nick, she actually moved it on top of mine". Carla said in shock. "Are you sure Carla", asked Nick cautiously. "Yeh Nick, she moved her hand on top of mine, I'm certain of it.", Carla said reassuringly. And just like that, Carla felt a small squeeze on her hand, it was very weak and soft but it meant everything to Carla. 

"Oh my god, Chelle!, Chelle!. Nick she just squeezed my hand!, my beautiful sister just squeezed my hand", Carla said with a swift tone of voice. "I know Carla I saw her do it", Nick replied. "Shall we get a doctor and explain what has happened?". Carla nodded and then kissed Michelle's forehead, still hanging onto Michelle's hand. "Hey, Chelle its me, can you squeeze my hand again?" And she did, a little stronger this time. Carla laughed and let more tears fall. "I'll go and get someone." Nick said quickly. Carla nodded in response. "Oh my god Chelle, you're going to be alright", Carla said whilst laughing with even more tears in her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't give up on me that easily", Carla added.

Michelle's eyes fluttered a little, but didn't open, and then her mouth curved into a smile. Carla smiled back and placed another kiss on Michelle's cheek. Michelle tried to speak but couldn't quite manage yet. "Shh, Chelle, you don't need to say anything just smile, Nick has gone to get a doctor, and Liz has informed Steve". You'll be fine with me here."Michelle smiled and then reached her hand up to Carla's face, cupping her cheek delicately. 

Nick came rushing back in. "I found a doctor Carla". Nick said straightening his tie up. "Well Mrs Connor it looks like you're sister is doing well, I'm going to speak to a senior member of staff to know where to go from here". Nick stood and watched his fiancée and her sister from afar. "I know you're sister is awake from her coma, but she will have to stay over night for at least 48 hrs to see if everything is ok", the senior Doctor told Carla. "Her husband should be here soon to look after her so I will nip home and get her some things. Thank you doctor." 

Carla smiled at Michelle who then opened her eyes smiling back, "I'm glad your okay" Michelle whispered croakily, it was the first thing she had said since the coma. "I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you Chelle, you nearly took you're own life trying to save mine", Carla responded lovingly. "How you feeling in yourself", Nick asked Michelle. "I'm a little dizzy, and have a headache, I also have a pain shooting up and down my leg". The doctor gave Michelle some medication to ease the pain she had been having and waited for them to take an effect. Michelle looked at Nick and then Carla, "Have you shown him your new clothes..." Michelle asked sweetly, her voice weaker and more breathless than before but that was because of the oxygen mask. 

"Really, you're on about clothes right now? You've just gone through a massive trauma and you're talking to Carla about clothes", Nick replied to Michelle. "Like I said before Nick, everything is fine, Carla got some really good stuff, show him babe", Michelle answered. Michelle was clearly not ok yet, the medication was messing around with her head, she cared more about clothes than her wellbeing, Carla knew this was what was happening but humoured Michelle by showing Nick the clothes. 

Michelle shook her head, "Was you hurt Carla?" She asked softly, both Nick and Carla thrown by Michelle's change of subject, and then definitely knew the medication was kicking in. Michelle carried on rambling getting confused every time. Carla just kissed Michelle on the head and said everything was ok and that she was fine. "Are you in pain now?" Carla asked, running her had gently through Michelle's hair. "I don't think so". Michelle replied. "What you on about you either are or aren't?". Carla stated to her slightly drugged up friend. "Maybe she can't tell, Carla, because she's had too much morphine". Nick replied to his slightly panicked fiancée. 

Carla nodded, smiling at Michelle apologetically. "Are you thirsty? There's some water here," Chloe asked softly. Michelle nodded, and Carla helped her sit up a little bit more. Carla took the glass and slowly bought it up to Michelle's mouth because Michelle was simply too weak to lift anything yet. "Thank you Carla, love you soo soo much". Michelle replied. "Is she ok?", Nick asked. "She will be fine, where the hell is Steve?, Liz said he'd got a flight back and that he was on his way!", Carla said worryingly. 

"Excuse me? Carla Connor?" A nurse asked as she entered the room, Carla nodded, "that's me". "There's someone on the phone in reception for you, saying he couldn't reach yours" The nurse said, Carla looked down at her phone, which was out of battery, "I'll be right back" Carla said, following the nurse. Carla picked up the phone, "hello?" Steve answered, "Carla, I've been calling for ages!" He said. "Sorry, my phones dead" Carla said. "Where are ya?" "About that, Andy's broken his leg, and I'm sort of looking after him, so I won't be home yet" Steve said guiltily. "Steve McDonald! Michelle is in hospital and you're half way across the world taking care of you're brother, Unbelievable!" Carla said. 

"I know and I am sorry, how do you expect me to get from Spain to En-". Steve said trying to explain himself. "Look McDonald ! I don't care how long it takes you just get your flamin backside to the hospital and be with your wife". Carla shouted down the phone to Steve. "Carla! You can look after her right? She probably needs you more than me right now... And Andy hasn't got anyone, Michelle's got you...and trust me you're all she needs...I'll be back as soon Andy's a bit better" Steve explained. 

"Fine. Just to let you know, you have so much making up to do to Michelle when you get back. Speak later Steve". Carla said disgusted and angry. "I know, keep me updated and tell her I love her". Steve replied. "See ya later" Carla said, hanging up the phone. "Thank you" She said to the nurse who just smiled and nodded back. She made her way back to Michelle's room. "Who was it?", Michelle asked. "It was Liz just checking how you were darlin", Carla said deceivingly. "Oh ok. Did she mention anything about Steve to you?", Michelle asked Carla. "Yeh he is stuck in the airport in Spain because there are plane delays, due to the time of year". Carla answered. "I hope he will be ok, I love him so much and miss him like crazy". 

"I know," Carla glanced at Nick, she was fuming at Steve. Depressed or not, he should be here with his wife, not in Spain 'looking after' his brother. Carla took Michelle's hand in hers, "she told me that Steve sends his love, and he says he loves you so much". "Good, I'm glad", Michelle said yawning. She'd had a long 48 hours in the hospital and was on a lot of pain medication. "I think I'm gonna go sleep now, thank you both for looking after me, love you both, night night", Michelle told them both as she drifted of to sleep. "Night Chelle, we both love you too", Carla answered. "Why did you lie? What did Steve really say?", Nick whispered to Carla. "Keep your voice down Nicholas!", Carla said. "Let's take this conversation outside", Carla replied back whispering. 

Carla kissed Michelle's forehead and then followed Nick out of the room. "Steve is such an idiot! Right number one-he isn't coming home, number two- his reason Was that 'Andy's broken his leg', what a selfish little-" Carla mocked Steve's voice with his excuse."What is he playing at?, he needs to be here with Michelle!". Nick replied. "I know that Nick, you're not helping!", Carla shouted. "Apparently 'she's better off with me looking after her and she needs me more'". Carla told Nick whilst mocking Steve's voice. "Right. I'm gonna ring him and tell him to come home", Nick said to Carla. "And how you gonna do that Nick? Eh?, Carla replied sarcastically. "I don't know? I will think of something?", Nick answered wound up. "You go do that, and I'm gonna go be with my sister because that's who matters right now!", Carla said, pushing the door open quickly, in a mood with Nick. 

Nick shook his head and followed Carla in the room, taking a seat again. Michelle hears Carla coming back in and she opened her eyes, "Carla" Michelle whispered weakly. "Yeah babe?" Carla replied softly. "I can't sleep" Michelle whispered. "Chelle, you've had a rough 48 hours just try and get some sleep even if it's only half an hour, it might make a lot of difference babe." Carla replied to Michelle sympathetically. "Ok but can you try Steve again and see if the airport situation has been sorted, Michelle asked Carla, before attempting to get back to sleep. "Of course Chelle, I will sort it", Carla said glaring at Nick. 'Aren't you gunna tell her?" He mouthed to Carla, making her eyes widen, and then realise there was some sense in it, Michelle was getting her hopes up for nothing. Carla sighed and nodded, "Chelle darlin'?" Carla said quietly, Michelle opened her eyes, "Listen... Earlier, Steve phoned...and Andy's broken his leg so he's gunna stay there an look after him, I'm so so sorry Chelle" Carla explained. 

"What?. He would rather stay in Spain and look after his brother than come back to England and look after his wife!", Michelle shouted to Carla. "Yes and I told him he is an idiot and has a lot of making up to do to you when he gets back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you". Carla replied. "Yeh to flamin right he has, and don't apologise it's not your fault, Steve should be the one apologising, that idiot I'm married to". Michelle said angrily ranting at Carla. "Look, I'm sure after I spoke to him, he felt that guilty he stop to think about everything and is on his way home", Carla said reassuringly. "Ok but if he rings you again, tell him he is in SO much trouble", Michelle stated angrily to Carla. "Ok Chelle, you're getting yourself into a state now please try and calm down, and I will talk to Steve again". Carla told Michelle whilst kissing the top of her head. 

Michelle nodded, "I'm glad you're here though" She said quietly. Carla just smiled back, "yeah thanks to you, seriously Chelle you risked your life for me" Carla tapped Michelle's nose smiling a little bit with her eye brows raised. "Well I'm just glad none of us was severely hurt". Michelle said zoned out." "Chelle, are you for real? You've just been in a coma and you're saying this". Carla said looking shocked. "Maybe she's a little confused cause of all the medication Carla". Nick said. "Michelle what day is it babe?, Carla asked. "It's Wednesday isn't it?, Michelle answered. "Yep I think it's the medication", Carla said to Nick. "Chelle, darling, it's Friday", Carla told her confused sister. Are you sure Carla?". Michelle asked. "Yes darling I am". Carla said sympathetically. 

"Do you know when my birthday is?" Carla asked, Michelle knew for a fact when her birthday was and she wouldn't miss it, she would always get her an amazing present and a huge party. "Err 17th February?". Michelle said with a little confidence. "Yeah, she ain't even close". Carla told Nick. "Carla, it's just the medication, I'm sure she will be ok". Nick said reassuringly. "What if it isn't Nick? She might have summet wrong with her" Carla said holding Michelle's hand. "Let's not jump to conclusions Carla". Nick said. "Nicholas, she was hit by a car, it wasn't like she just fell over and cut her knee". Carla said angrily. "Look if that's what you think, then ask the doctor". Nick said persuasively. "Fine lets do that". Carla responded whilst shouting. 

Michelle winced, "can you two stop shouting?" Michelle asked, shutting her eyes tightly. "Sorry Chelle", they both said. "Look why don't we get some coffee, and give Michelle the chance to rest ey?". Nick said to Carla. "Yeah good idea Nick, it might keep us awake as well". Carla said walking outside the room with Nick. Michelle sighed and sat up slowly, she wasn't tired really, well she was, but her head was killing her. She thought it maybe a headache, but then it hurt a lot more. She winced in pain and held the sides of her head. 

The doctor heard she was in pain and came to her assistance. "Miss Connor where is the pain?". The doctor asked. "In my left knee, I'm just holding my head for a laugh". Michelle said sarcastically. "Ok, is it a headache pain or does it feel worse?", the doctor also asked. "It's worse, a lot worse", Michelle said crying. "Ok, ok, that's why I am here, I'm going to give you something else for the pain". The doctor replied. Carla & Nick were had just gotten back from getting Coffee, and spotted Michelle in tears. "Chelle, hey what's up darlin". Carla asked. "My head is in so much pain, and it's not a headache", Michelle replied sobbing in Carla's arms. "Sweetheart why didn't you tell us? Aww come here darlin'" Carla said, feeling guilty that her sister was in pain and she was too busy arguing with Nick. She wrapped her right arm around Michelle and told her she was gonna be alright. 

"I'm so sorry Carla", Michelle said to her sister. "Hey it was our fault for arguing, and not concentrating on you", Carla told her. "It really hurts Carla!", Michelle said crying and clutching her sister so tight in fear of her leaving again. Carla hugged Michelle tightly and silently let her tears fall, she pulled back a little but still held Michelle tightly. "Are you deaf or summet? Somethings not right, she's in pain 'ere!" Carla said to the doctor. They're doing what they can Carla, just calm down", Nick told Carla. "Calm down?, how can I when she is in such a distressed state Nick?", Carla said shouting at her fiancée. "Look, can you two just stop arguing for one minute!", Michelle shouted to Carla & Nick. "We're so sorry Chelle, this isn't helping you at all", Carla said hugging Michelle tighter & kissing her forehead. 

The doctor started messing about with some of the tubes on Michelle's bed. All the time Carla cradled Michelle and softly stroked her hair, wiping any tears away that dropped down Michelle's face. "Is it any better Michelle?", the doctor asked. "No if anything it's getting worse doctor", Michelle said still in a lot of pain. "Ok then, I think we need to take you for a brain scan", the doctor replied. "What? Is it some kind of like tumor?", Michelle said very scared. "Well that's what the brain scan will tell us", the doctor stated. "Oh My God Carla help", Michelle said grabbing tighter onto Carla. Carla's jaw hung open, then she snapped back into reality as she felt Michelle gripping onto her and sobbing her heart out. "Hey, hey, Chelle listen to me okay, " Carla said as she cupped Michelle's cheeks with her hands, "I'm gonna be with you every step of the way" Carla emphasised. "Can I come in with her?" Carla asked the doctor. 

Yes but you'll have to wait outside whilst we scan her brain". The doctor replied. "Thank you, thank you so much. Nick are you ok to stay here?", Carla asked. "Yeah course, you go and be with Michelle", Nick said sympathetically. "Come on then", the doctor said. "Carla, I'm so scared will you look after me?". Michelle pleased to Carla. "Yes of course, I ain't going anywhere ok and don't be scared, I know you can do this", Carla reassured her sister. Michelle looked unsure, "Hey," Carla tapped Michelle's shoulder, "you're strong, you'll get through this and everything will be fine" She told Michelle again, who nodded. Carla smiled a little and reached out for Michelle's hand. 

Ok let's get started Michelle", the doctor said. "Listen Chelle, I love you, you will be fine, I promise", Carla told Michelle before the brain scan. "Love you too", Michelle shouted to Carla as her sister walked outside. Carla smiled and hoped everything would be ok. Michelle was getting her head scanned but everything seemed normal. Maybe it was just the medication that was making her forget things?. Nick came up behind Carla, Carla watched, her eyes trained on the way the doctors moved Michelle into a huge scanned, and then closed the blinds afterwards. Carla turned to Nick, "I'm scared Nick, w-what if it's something more serious, I can't live without her Nick! She's my best friend, my sister, I just-" Carla broke down and cried her eyes out. 

Nick put his arms around Carla to comfort her as she cried. He whispered "If it's nothing serious that's fantastic but if it is we're gonna be here to support her, no matter what it takes". Carla clung onto Nick for dear life praying that it wasn't anything serious. Nick's phone rang in his pocket, whilst outside the brain scan room. "Hello?", Nick said as he answered the call. "Nick, it's me Steve, is everything ok with Michelle?, I'm so worried about her". Carla kept her eyes on Michelle, ignoring Nick explaining to Steve what was going on. She just wanted her sister back, and if she hadn't have been so stupid then Michelle wouldn't be here, she wouldn't have ran into the road and pushed Her out of the way if she didn't put herself in danger in the first place. 

Ok, I'm going to come and see her", Steve said briskly. "Are you sure?. What about Andy?", Nick asked. "Carla's right, Michelle is way more important, I don't know how long it will take to get back to England though?, Steve explained. "It doesn't matter how long it takes you as long as you're coming back that's all that matters mate, just make sure you get here. I will ring you later, I have to go Steve bye". Nick said hanging up the phone. "Bye mate". Steve replied ending the call. "Carla are you alright baby?". Nick asked his fiancée sympathetically. "I don't know. Who was on the phone?", Carla asked hugging Nick tightly. "Oh, it was Steve, he's aiming to get a flight back home tonight as quickly as he can, but right now Michelle has me and you". Nick assured her. 

Carla nodded, "if she's not alright I'll never forgive myself" Carla whispered, wiping her tears quickly with her sleeve. "She ran into that road because of me, I wasn't watching what I was doing and she saved me, If only I hadn't been so stupid!". "Carla stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault, or Michelle's, accidents can just happen. So stop being so hard on yourself", Nick told her wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why did she push me out of the way then eh", Carla asked. "I don't know maybe it was gut instinct. But I do know that it wasn't your fault", Nick answered. Carla was told she could go in and see Michelle as she finished her brain scan. Carla ran over to Michelle. "Hey darlin', how you feeling?" Carla asked immediately, running her hand trough Michelle's hair softly, while Nick talked to the doctor. 

"Err.. I think I'm alright, but I'm not sure", Michelle said to Carla. "Right well let's get you back to your room, and I'm sure you will feel a little bit better", Carla said to Michelle. Carla helped Michelle make her way back to her room with Nick and the doctors help. "Michelle, I have some good news for you", Nick announced to Michelle. "Go on", Michelle prompted Nick. "Steve is getting a plane back to England tonight but I don't know how long he will be", Nick told her quickly. Carla smiled and turned to Michelle who smiled a tight-lipped smile, "when he gets here, give him an earful and a slap in the face will ya? I'm too tired to" Michelle said. 

Carla laughed, "I'll do it for you then", she replied. Michelle just laughed, "Come on guys we know he is an idiot, I don't care how long it takes him, with how much I have missed him, I will just be happy to see his face, his stupid little face", Michelle told Carla & Nick. "And I'll be very happy to punch it 'an-all'" Carla said smirking at Michelle who laughed. The doctor gave Michelle some food, soup to be more specific, and it looked horrible. Carla and Nick helped Michelle sit up on the bed, and Carla fed her the soup. "Thanks Carla...for everything", Michelle said to Carla. "Oh come on Chelle, I know you'd do the same for me, you don't need to thank me darling". "She's right, you would", Nick added. "Anyways, just thank you both so much for being here, it means a lot", Michelle said to both of them. "Let's just finish eating this shall we Chelle", Carla told her sister. Michelle shook her head pulling a face, "it's disgusting" Michelle said quietly. Carla laughed but put some more on her spoon anyway, "it probably is but it's good for you darling, and you need to eat something and unfortunately this is the only thing your body can stomach right now" Carla told Michelle softly. 

"Ok but when I get out of this place, if I ever do, you have to buy me my favourite meal from the take away, to make up for it", Michelle told her. "Yes of course whatever you want Chelle", Carla replied whilst laughing a little. "Can I not drink coffee?", Michelle asked pleadingly. "No you can't, water only Chelle", Carla replied. "Yeh but water is horrible!", Michelle said. "I don't care, you're not allowed", Carla said whilst laughing. Michelle huffed and stuck her bottom lip out making puppy dog eyes to Carla, Carla have her a 'are-you-serious?' look, and shook her head grinning. "Fine, you're having 4 more spoonful's and then I won't make you eat any more, fair enough?" Carla asked. 

"Fine, yeah I suppose", Michelle replied. The doctor came back into the room with the results from Michelle's brain scan. "Right, I have your brain scan results, and I can tell you, I couldn't find any tumours, so I think it was just a really severe migraine. Just please try and take it easy Mrs McDonald", the doctor told Michelle. Carla threw her hands in the air, and sighed a breath of relief, "oh thank god " Nick smiled widely at Michelle and hugged her. And then Carla practically squashed Michelle as she squeezed the life out of her sister, extraordinarily happy that she had nothing wrong with her brain. Carla finally pulled back and kissed her face multiple times, "I'm so glad I'm not loosing you!". "Carla you idiot, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily", Michelle said whilst laughing lightly. "I'm just so glad that you're fine babe", Carla said clutching her friend tight. "Errr...Mrs McDonald, Miss Connor, I have someone waiting in reception", the doctor said poking her head round the door. "Nick can you go see who it is please, I want to stay here with Michelle", Carla asked Nick. "Yes of course", Nick answered. 

Nick walked out and to the reception leaving Carla and Michelle on their own. Carla starred at Michelle smiling, Michelle starred back, smirking when Carla yawned. Carla blushed and then Michelle shifted in her bed and then patted the space next to her for Carla. "Excuse me, Apparently there is someone waiting here to see a Michelle McDonald, I thought I'd come and find them", Nick asked the receptionist, whilst Michelle & Carla were discussing Carla and Nick's wedding plans together. 

Carla smiled and joined Michelle on the bed, thanking her when Michelle shared the quilt cover with her. "I can see why people hate hospitals" Carla said, Michelle giggled a little, "you're not the one actually 'in' hospital" Michelle said. "Yeh maybe not but I've had enough hospital drama to last me a lifetime, so I know how people feel", Carla answered Michelle. "I wonder who's at reception?", Michelle said. "I have no idea, but I'm sure Nick can handle it", Carla replied. "You're not cheating on Steve are ya Chelle and this is you're little toy boy?" Carla asked sarcastically. Michelle's jaw dropped and she nudged Carla. "Excuse me?" Michelle said laughing, "I just love winding you up" Carla winked smirking. "Haha, no believe it or not, I really do love Steve no matter how much he winds me up", Michelle replied. "Well then this had better be someone we know and love", Carla said. Nick came rushing back in. "Who was at reception Nick? Was it Steve?", Carla asked. "Err.. No not yet, it's... Johnny", Nick said worryingly. "Do not let him in, I will go speak to him", Carla shouted. "Please don't do anything stupid Carla", Michelle shouted as Carla left the room. 

"Why break the habit of a life time?" Carla said sighing, Nick tried to follow her but Carla stopped him, "stay with Chelle" Carla said, storming out of the room and making her way to reception. "What the hell are you doing here?", Carla shouted at Johnny. "I came to see Michelle and to try and settle things with you", Johnny said, pleadingly. "Just go, she is fine, Steve's on a flight back, me and Nick can take care of her, now please just go Johnny"!, Carla stated to Johnny, whilst shouting. Johnny grabbed Carla's arm and took her outside, he pinned her against the wall, "you shouldn't talk to your dad like that.." He warned, "I haven't got one" Carla shot back only to be pinned tighter against the wall, "get off me!" She half whispered half shouted. "You promised me you won't tell Aidan and Kate" Johnny demanded. "Johnny, I haven't been home in about 4 days so I haven't even seen Aidan & Kate so you're fine for now. Now get off me and leave us all alone ok", Carla told Johnny. Carla walked back inside to Michelle & Nick. "What did he want?", Michelle asked in a resentful tone of voice. "He wanted to see you and I didn't let him, he also mentioned something about Kate & Aidan but I couldn't catch what he said", Carla told them both. 

Nick noticed that Carla was shaking a little bit, he narrowed his eyes, "Carla the truth?" He said looking back at Michelle, who was looking at Carla biting her lip. What? it is the truth Nicholas", Carla said innocently. "I can tell it's not Carla, you're shaking", Nick replied. "Basically, he pinned me up against the wall to ask if I had spoken to Aidan & Kate", Carla told Nick. "Yeh but you haven't seen Aidan & Kate because you have been here with us", Nick said defending his fiancée. Woah woah woah, he pinned you against the wall?" Michelle asked, frowning at the thought of her cousin, or anyone even, pinning Carla to the wall. Yep", Carla said anxiously look at Michelle. "Seriously what is he playing at? I'm so disgusted with him. "Yeh well I'm ok so nothing to worry about", Carla said quickly. "He'll have something to worry about when I get hold of him", Michelle said threateningly. Nick noticed that Michelle was protecting Carla yet again, "see? It's in her nature" Nick said to Carla, hoping Carla would catch on to what he was saying, which was basically that Michelle would do anything to protect you and you can't blame yourself. 

Carla felt more reassured when Nick pointed this out. "What does he mean by 'in her nature'?", Michelle asked. "He was saying that you're accident wasn't my fault, but I didn't believe him", Carla said slightly embarrassed. "He's right Carla, it wasn't your fault, so you need to stop blaming yourself", Michelle told her sister. Carla still looked unsure, Michelle smiled a little and reached her hand out. "Hey, it wasn't you're fault, I swear...I ran out in that road cos I wanted to protect you, I didn't care what happened to me, just as long as you were alright". 

"I believe you Chelle", Carla replied. "Good. Oh my god!, I'm so bored being sat in here. They've done everything they need to do, I want to go home", Michelle ranted. Carla laughed, and Nick widened his eyes, "I can see where she's got that from.." Nick said, referring to Michelle's complaining, and it being exactly like Carla's. "Oi, Tilsley, you can't say much with your family", Carla said teasing Nick. "Alright, fair point but Michelle must get it from somewhere and you're the closest so", Nick said laughing. "It's kinda true" Michelle said, scrunching her face up and smiling at Nick. Nick shrugged and looked at Carla, "see?". "Oh ha ha ha, if you two ever consider a career in stand up ask me for a reality check will you", Carla said sarcastically. "Who me or him?", Michelle asked. "Both of you", Carla said laughing at them both. "Told you she gets the complaining side from you" Nick said, Michelle giggled and Carla gave him a sarcastic death glare. "Oh ha ha, very funny you two" Carla said sarcastically. 

"I don't complain that much, just ask Steve, he knows that I don't", Michelle told them. "Michelle, darling Steve constantly complains about living with 3 women he says 'you can't move for low fat yoghurt, hair product and shoes'", Nick told Michelle. "Really? I'm gonna have a word with that husband of mine, if he ever gets here", Michelle said laughing at what Nick said. "You don't need to thank us, we know you would have done the same", Carla said. "No seriously thank you both, Michelle told them again reassuringly. Michelle held out her hand to Nick and Carla, who took her hand gladly, "I know that you probably wanna be doing you're own thing now, so thanks for staying. I love you both" Michelle said honestly. 

"We love you too, now you should get some rest Michelle, you look exhausted", Nick told Michelle. "I don't want to sleep Nick, I want to go home now, I'm bored and I have a better chance of sleeping better in my own bed", Michelle replied. Carla giggled, "move over" Carla said, Michelle looked at her confused, but moved over in the bed. Carla climbed in next to her, "alright, pretend I'm Steve" Carla said trying to cheer Michelle up. Carla made a double chin and acted like Steve, making Michelle giggle. "Ok. Steve, I've missed you, I love you so much". Michelle said whilst laughing at the face that Carla was pulling. "See, now did that cheer you up?", Carla asked. "Of course it did, you daft idiot", Michelle said to Carla. Carla wrapped her arm round Michelle, "and Steve, would say..." Carla cleared her throat, "Alright Michelle, isn't there any digestives in this flamin' hospital" Carla said, mocking Steve's voice. 

"Haha the resemblance is uncanny" , Michelle said whilst laughing her head off at Carla. Carla's mouth hung open, "how dare you McDonald ! Carla said whilst laughing. "It was a good impression of him though", Michelle said. Nick just sat laughing at his fiancée and her sister mocking his mate. "I'll have you know I'm very good friends with Steve" Nick said, his eyebrows raised. "Is that a threat Nickyboy?" Carla asked smirking. Yeah Nickyboy, is that a threat because I'm so very scared", Michelle said sarcastically. "You Connor women enjoy taking the Micky out of me & Steve don't you", Nick said whilst laughing. "Excuse me Nickyboy, I'm a McDonald now", Michelle stated humorously to Nick. "Yeh but you got Connor blood", Nick replied. Michelle's mouth hung open, "That's very mean, but also very true Tilsley", Michelle answered laughing really hard. 

A doctor came is as they were talking, "Michelle, we can inform you that apart from you're head injury which is just a minor concussion, you have a damaged vertebrate and you'll have to do a few physiotherapy sessions before you can walk properly again" The doctor explained. Michelle looked devastated at the news that she couldn't walk properly for a while, but thought it to be a good thing as she could make Steve do everything for her. "Thanks for the news doctor.", Michelle said with a devastated look. "Hey, come on Chelle, it can't all be bad, at least Steve can wait on you hand and foot", Carla said smiling. "Yeh can't all be bad then aha", Michelle replied with laughter. "Ey, and you can even boss Carla around, she wouldn't refuse a 'limp and emotionally broken Michelle'" Nick said dramatically, and Michelle laughed at him. "Don't give her any more ideas Nickyboy", Carla said whilst laughing. "What even is a vertebrate?", Michelle asked them both confused. "It's a bone thingy Chelle", Carla answered. "Helpful that babe, I think it's a part of your spine, that's why you won't be able to walk properly for a while", Nick told them both. "Ooh get Albert Einstein", Michelle said sarcastically whilst laughing at him. "I think you'll find he's a little to ugly for this face" Nick said, his thumbs pointing to his face. Michelle widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "oh sorry must have got you confused" Michelle said sarcastically, then winking at Nick afterwards. 

They carried on laughing and joking for a while. Now I know that I have minor concussion and I'm having physio for a damaged vertebrae, does this mean I can go home", Michelle asked. "I don't know, that would be one for the doctors to decide", Carla replied. "I can go ask the doctor if you want Michelle", Nick answered her. Nick walked outside of the room to find the doctor. Carla smiled at Michelle, "can I have a cuddle Mrs?" Carla asked, Michelle nodded and wrapped her arms around Carla. "Is everything alright Carla darling", Michelle asked. "Yeh I'm just a bit physically drained and could use a hug", Carla replied. "As long as everything is alright?", Michelle posed the question again. "Yes definitely", Carla said reassuring Michelle. Michelle smiled. "Listen, you know when I start the physiotherapy and all that, will you come with me?" Michelle asked. "Please?". "Of course I will Chelle, you don't even need to ask", Carla replied. "I thought you would take Steve though". "I didn't want to burden him with it as he is still having good and bad days, that's why I need you with me", Michelle stated. "Well, course I'll be with you" Carla said smiling. "Even if you didn't ask is still be coming to cheer you on and cheer you up when you can't walk 3 feet" Carla winked. Michelle made an 'o' shape with her mouth and crossed her arms. "That's a great confidence boost" Carla laughed, "hey I'm only kidding, it'll be fine" Carla said, pulling the blankets over the two of them. 

Are you sure I will be fine? What if everything ends badly? Like me not walking at all?", Michelle said getting hysterical. "Chelle, worst case scenario, I know you will be fine, you drama queen", Carla answered. "Sorry I was just very scared Carla", she said. "Being scared isn't a crime babe, just try and think positively", Carla told Michelle. Michelle leaned her head on Carla's shoulder, "I was so worried before, about loosing you when you walked out into the road...and now you're worried about me that way aren't you?" Michelle asked, trying to get it straight in her head. "Yes Chelle, I know it sounds stupid bu-", Carla said getting interrupted by her sister. "It's not stupid, I'm glad you care Carla, love you sis". Michelle told her. "Where has Nick got to, he only went to find the doctor", Carla said to Michelle. "Do you think there's summet wrong?" Michelle asked worriedly, "no, course not, he's probably just taking his time, doesn't wanna get owned by the Connor sisters again" Carla said smirking. Michelle laughed and nodded. "Aha you're probably right. We are mean to him though", Michelle said laughing. "He deserves it sometimes Chelle", Carla replied whilst also laughing. "To be fair, you have a point", Michelle said whilst still engaged in laughter. "Anyway, what am I planning in regards to your wedding", Michelle asked. 

Carla widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Err...your not planning anything yet Mrs, you're in hospital, and besides your not just me wedding planner you know, you're me matron of honour an'all" Carla said. "I know but I might as well get started on some ideas as I have nothin else to do", Michelle said. "Yeh well I want you to be better before I let you plan my wedding", Carla told Michelle. "Well I appreciate your concern Carla, thank you", Michelle responded smiling. Carla smiled back, she reached for Michelle's hand and intertwined their fingers, "you tired?" Carla asked, yawning. "A bit" Michelle laughed a little. "Get some rest" Carla said. Michelle nodded and then rested her head on Carla's closing her eyes. Carla smiled and after a few minutes, ended up falling asleep as well, her head on top of Michelle's. 

As they both slept, Nick came through the door and was greeted with his fiancée and her sister asleep. He grabbed the covers on the hospital bed and draped it over them both, kissing them on their cheeks as he did so. Nick sat back down where he was before and started replaying everything that had happened with Carla & Johnny over in his head. Nicks thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Roy walked through the door. "Hello, if this is an inconvenience then I can-" "No don't be silly, sit down" Nick said quietly. Roy nodded and sat on the chair beside Nick. "How are you?" Roy asked Nick. "I'm not bad, I'm just extremely tired", Nick answered. "Well that's completely understandable in the circumstances", Roy replied sympathetically. "Anyway it's really good of you to come and visit Michelle in hospital", Nick stated. "Yes well Carla has been so lovely to me since we met and I know how much she values Michelle's friendship", Roy replied to Nick. Nick smiled, "I heard your going to be giving Carla away?" Nick said. "I do believe she asked me to, yes" Roy said. "What happened, to Michelle?" Roy asked Nick. "She got hit by a car whilst pushing Carla out of the way of it", Nick told Roy. "Is she going to be ok? I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her?", Roy said. "Yeh she's just got minor concussion and won't be able to walk for a few weeks but all in all, quite good", Nick answered. "Well I'm glad she isn't seriously hurt", Roy replied. The girls began to stir in their sleep, Carla started to rub her eyes and opened them to see Nick and Roy sat chatting. 

"Roy when did you get here?" Carla asked quietly, careful not to wake Michelle who was still sleeping. "A few minutes ago, I didn't want to wake you purposely", Roy stated. "I know that, and you didn't, I wasn't that tired anyway", Carla said. "I'm glad you have come Roy, how's things on the street?, Carla asked. "Everything is going well. The factory is still running strong, Kate assures me that it's fine, The Rovers I haven't been in a lot but it's just as busy as usual". Carla nodded, "how about you are you okay?" Carla asked. "Me? Yes, I'm fine, the question is how are you?" Roy asked. "Yeh I'm feeling surprisingly alright, considering what's happened", Carla told Roy. "It's Michelle I'm more bothered about, she was discussing wedding plans before like it was normal, I told her to wait until we get out & she can walk again", Carla explained. "She shouldn't be concerned over wedding plans in her state, what are her injuries?" Roy asked. "You know what Chelle's like, and apart from minor concussion, and not being able to walk for a while, she has a few cracked ribs, and lots of bruises but that's it", Carla replied to Roy sympathetically. 

Roy nodded. Nick stood up, "do you want me to get you a coffee?" He asked, "please" Carla replied. "Roy?" Nick asked, "I would like a glass of water if that's ok," he said, Nick nodded and then left the room. It was silent for a while then Roy spoke up, "Johnny was looking for you earlier". "My da-, you know what I can't even say the word. Your more of a dad to me than he ever was or will be", he pinned me up against the wall before and started asking me questions", Carla told Roy. "Did he hurt you?", Roy asked. "No, but thanks for your concern", Carla replied. Roy nodded. "Does his children know?" Roy asked a little later. Carla shook her head, "that's why he pinned me up against the wall, threatening me about not telling Kate an Aidan" Carla said. "As long as he didn't hurt you, Carla, I'd hate for anything like that to happen to you", Roy told Carla. "Don't worry bout me Roy, I'm not the on that's hurt", Carla replied. 

Nick came walking back in armed with two coffees and a cup of water. "Here we go you two, I didn't know whether to get Chelle something, I know she's asleep but when she wakes up you know", Nick said with an air of uncertainty in his voice. "Oh she can have some of mine if she wakes up" Carla said, then was interrupted by the doctor walking in. "Oh, hello. I'm Doctor Mitchell, and I'm going to be doing Michelle's therapy, I just want to let you know that tomorrow morning someone will bring a wheelchair in and she will be taken to my room, and you and whoever else is joining her" the doctor said. "Thanks Doctor Mitchell, I will tell her when she wakes up", Carla answered. "Any news on Steve, Nick? It would be nice for him to be here when she wakes up", Carla asked. Nick shook his head, "apparently there's no flights yet, and he hasn't text me back since last time" Nick said. That man needs to hurry up and get his backside back to England. I bet you he will fly back when we're out of hospital, or he's still with Andy", Carla said annoyed. 

Nick laughed and then heard Michelle cough, she opened her eyes slowly, an then squinted them, "can I go home now?" Michelle whispered, tilting her head to Carla."I'm sorry darling no, Dr Mitchell just told us she will be doing your therapy, she said we could come with you, she will bring you a wheel chair in the morning", Carla replied softly. "NO I don't want to stay in here any longer, I just want to go home and shower and sleep in my own bed, is that so much too ask", Michelle said distressed. Carla widened her eyes, "sorry, sorry, it's just...my back hurts and I hate it in hospitals" Michelle said quietly. Carla smirked, "you've got a right little stress head on haven't you?" Michelle gave her a death glare and smiled at Carla, then noticed Roy was in the room. "Hey Roy" Michelle whispered. 

"Hello Michelle, how are you feeling?", Roy asked. "Just a little exhausted and distressed, but I should be fine soon, thanks for asking", Michelle replied. "I am glad to hear that", Roy answered. "You haven't had to put up with these two have you?, Michelle said laughing. "Ey you, what do you mean put up with?", Carla asked laughing. "They are both good company as are you", Roy told Michelle. Carla stuck her tongue out at Michelle. Michelle stuck hers out at Carla, earning a shove from Carla. "Have you seen what I have to put up with more like?" Nick said, gesturing to Michelle and Carla. Michelle & Carla's mouths hung open. "How dare you!, Carla said laughing. "It's a man's job to put up with strong women, so count yourself lucky Nickyboy", Carla said still laughing. Nick opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again because he couldn't think of anything to say. Michelle and Carla laughed and covered their mouths to try and stop themselves, but once something makes them laugh, they don't stop for a while. 

You two are a right pair when you are together", Nick stated whilst smiling. "You're just jealous Nickyboy", Michelle said laughing still. "Carla told you to call me that didn't she?", Nick asked Michelle. Michelle laughed louder and said "yeah it's your nickname". Carla and Michelle grinned at each other, "you've got Steve on your side, when he's here" Michelle said, "and it's always been the Connor sisters against everyone else," Michelle said and Carla nodded in agreement, "me and Chelle are partners in crime, at least we talk to each other unlike you and David" Carla said to Nick. "You barely say a word to each other" Carla laughed. "I make an effort", Nick said justifying himself. "Yeh we believe you Nickyboy", Michelle said sarcastically. "Are you two ganging up on me?", Nick asked. "Obviously!", they both replied. Michelle giggled and Carla smiled, "I guess I cheered you up then?" Carla asked smugly. Michelle nodded, "you sort of always do..." Michelle mumbled. "What was that Chelle?" Carla asked sarcastically, "sort of? I think you'll find that I can cheer you up within a matter of seconds" Carla said, crossing her arms. 

"I can't lie, she is right, I don't know what I'd do without her", Michelle responded. "Sorry to interrupt girls, your company has been a delight but I must get going", Roy said. "Can I give you a lift home Roy?", Nick asked. "No you don't need to, but thank you for your kind offer", Roy answered. "Ok as long as you're sure, have a safe journey home", Nick told Roy. "Thanks for coming Roy" Michelle said smiling, Roy nodded, "no need, see you later" Roy said. Michelle looked at Carla, "you're a cocky cow aren't you" Michelle said smiling. "Ey, less of the cocky cow you", Carla said laughing and nudging Michelle's arm. "It's true babe", Michelle said still laughing. "I know but, you don't need to say it out loud", Carla said laughing louder. Michelle smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly a few minutes later, leaning her head on Carla's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine" Carla answered quietly. 

"I am glad babe, what about you Nickyboy, are you ok?", Michelle asked. "I'm not bad, just got a headache from being with women too long", Nick replied. "Excuse me Nickyboy, we are not that bad", Michelle said jokingly offended. "To be fair, you are much easier than putting up with Leanne & Steph at work who constantly chit chat", Nick replied. Michelle smiled and rolled her eyes, "come here" She held her arm out. "I want a hug, now get here" Michelle said, taking her head off Carla's shoulder, and wrapping on arm round Carla tightly. What's wrong darling?", Carla asked concerned. "Nothing I just want a hug, when I'm tired, upset, ill, and distressed/stressed Steve hugs me till I feel better, that's why I like a hug". Michelle replied. "Aww" Carla said scrunching her nose up, "come here you big softie" Carla wrapped her arm round Michelle and so did Nick. 

"Thanks you guys, love you both, thanks for being here", Michelle told them. "We wouldn't be anywhere else whilst you're in here", Carla said. "Really? Is that what you think Nick, because you have got a business to run", Michelle replied. "Leanne can cope and Carla has a business to run too but she is here because she'd rather be with you just like me", Nick answered. "Yeah that's what she says" Michelle mumbled to Nick, "and that's what she means" Nick said back. "Seriously, there's no where else we would be right now in the world" Nick said, "even if you both are annoying and sound like witches when laughing" Nick winked. "Aww, aren't you so sweet Nick babe", Michelle said sarcastically. "Sweet doesn't suit me Michelle", Nick replied. "No but Nickyboy does aha!", Michelle said laughing out loud. "You do get so much joy out of that nickname don't you Mich", Nick answered. "It's better than your nickname for me? I mean, Mich? Really" Michelle said smiling with her eyebrows raised. "I'm the only one who can call her Chelle," Carla said nodding and smirking smugly. "I gave her it, no one else is using my amazing literacy ideas" Carla said. "Well if I can't call you Chelle, then I'm gonna have to call you Mich", Nick said. "You will call me Michelle and have done with it !", Michelle said jokingly angry. "Of course Michelle", Nick answered. Carla laughed, "imagine if you two didn't get along?" Carla thought out loud. 

"Haha can you imagine. You're the only bloke of Carla's I think I've actually got on with properly", Michelle stated. "Don't push it then!", Nick replied jokingly. Nick's phone rang loudly in his pocket. "It's Steve", Nick said about to answer the call. "Let me speak to him please", Michelle said. "Ok go on", Nick said, giving Michelle the phone. "Hello darling, it's Michelle, where the hell are you?", Michelle said briskly. That's what I rang to tell you, I'm due to land in Manchester Airport in about half an hour, so I should be able to get to the hospital soon", Steve said excitedly. "Oh that's great, please try and be as quick as you can, love you !", Michelle replied lovingly. "Love you too, it's not a great reception, I must get going boo", Steve answered. "Bye!" Michelle said. "Right when he gets here, go out there and give him a clip around the ear" Michelle said folding her arms and looking at Carla. "I'll do more than that to him Chelle", Carla said wound up. "Babe, chill, just give him a clip round the ear and leave the rest to me", Michelle answered. Carla smiled, "alright alright, I'll put me nunchucks away" Carla said sarcastically making Michelle laugh. "You can do your bit when I've done", Michelle said jokingly. "You two really enjoy ganging up on and nagging a bloke don't you?", Nick stated. "Why take away our fun Nick", Michelle said laughing. 

"You're two of a kind" Nick said, raising his eyebrows at the pair laughing together, and also he couldn't help but smile because how could you not? They are the bestest of sisters and couldn't fault each other, it was very nice for anyone to witness their antics. "That's not a bad thing Nick, but also not a good thing", Carla said still laughing. "The good thing is we stick by one another no matter how vile we are to each other, that's the way it always has been", Michelle told Nick confidently. "I'm never vile to you!" Carla argued. Michelle looked at Nick and raised her eyebrows, "yeah, alright then" Michelle said sarcastically. When have I ever been vile to you?", Carla asked. "Loads of times but I just ignore it because that's how you are when you're upset and I know you don't mean it", Michelle replied. "I suppose you do have a point there Chelle", Carla answered. "You see, but fairs fair I am the same, just ask Steve", Michelle replied smiling and laughing. Carla laughed. "Yeah but you always do it so calmly, like, when you get mad, you don't scream and shout and destroy yourself like I do. Instead you look out for everyone else and just grit your teeth and carry on, I admire that" Carla said honestly. 

Aww thanks babe, I don't know why I do that, I think it's just I've had so much bad stuff happen to me I think I just deal with stuff quicker, and shout & scream at Steve", Michelle said thankfully, whilst laughing lightly. Carla smiled. "I can't wait for you to get out of here, we can spend another day together and, well...you know, not end up getting run over" Carla said. Yeh definitely, and it won't end up here again, that I am sure of. Just please remember it wasn't your fault", Michelle told Carla. "I know it wasn't I just feel so responsible as I was with you and the fact you did it to save me", Carla replied. "Yeah well...that's what sisters do right?" Michelle asked Carla, who didn't respond, instead she gave Michelle the biggest hug she's ever given before. "What was that for?", Michelle asked. "What the hug? It was to show you how much I love you, the hug wasn't enough", Carla said affectionately. "Well, I love you so much and we will never fall out, no matter how much we get on each other's nerves", Michelle replied. "Aww you two are really sweet, it's nice", Nick said admiring the two girls from a distance. 

Carla and Michelle smiled, "he's a big softie isn't he really?" Michelle asked, ruffling his hair with her hand. "That's why I love him", Carla answered proudly. "And you're a bit neurotic with more shoes than sense, but I wouldn't want you any other way", Nick replied. "That's what Steve says about me and he has a point", Michelle said. "You're just like each other" Nick said shaking his head. "Shoes, bags, wine," Nick trailed off. "Well we're just very classy ladies, who have expensive taste and men who need an instruction manual to handle us", Carla replied defending her and Michelle. Michelle cackled, literally cackled, and Carla joined her, and by the time their laughing died down, they were wiping tears from their eyes. "Right I'm gonna get a coffee" Nick said, "you want one?". "Would love one ta babe", Carla answered. "Could you grab me one Nick please?", Michelle asked. "I'm gonna check with the doctor before I do", Nick stated. "Ok thanks Nick", Michelle replied. Nick saw the doctor that talked to them earlier about Michelle's head and called him. "Excuse me?" The doctor turned round and Nick walked closer towards him. "Michelle wants to know if she's allowed coffee?". 

"Drinks she is allowed but she can't eat for another 24 hrs, Coffee is allowed but only one", The doctor replied. "Ok no problem, thank you for your time", Nick answered. The doctor smiled and returned to whatever he was doing before. Nick went to the café downstairs in the hospital and ordered 3 coffees. "Hi, 3 coffees please, no sugars", Nick said. "Yep sure" , the sales man replied. ... "3 coffees, no sugars sir", the sales man said as he pushed the plastic tray towards Nick. "Thanks mate", Nick replied whilst handing over cash". Nick began to walk back to the room where Michelle was with the tray, when he saw someone who looked like Steve, looking for a room. "Steve?" Nick shouted and he turned around. "Alright mate!" Nick said walking towards him. "Hiya" Steve said, looking tired from jet lag. "Come on, follow me" Nick said, Steve following him to Michelle's room. "Beware, the Connor sisters are on fire tonight," Nick said sarcastically. 

"They usually are on top form", Steve replied tiredly. "Michelle I have a present for you", Nick said walking in the room. "I found this looking for your room on my way back", Nick answered. "Steve! Finally, you took your time", Michelle answered excitedly. "Well I'm here now, how's my princess feeling", Steve replied with a hint of tiredness. "Fine yeah" Michelle smiled but then crossed her arms like Carla. "Took your time Stevieboy" Carla said sternly. "Yeah I know, not my fault about planes Carla, to be fair I'm too tired to discuss it, can we just forget about it, I do have presents for you all, if that makes things better", Steve answered. "Always", Michelle replied. "What gifts you got us then Stevieboy?", Carla asked. "Let me get me coat off first!" He said, Carla rolled her eyes. He put two gift bags on the bed. "They're for you, and also... This ones for you" Steve handed Nick a bag as well. 

Aww Steve you didn't have to do this mate", Nick replied. "You & Carla are really good mates so that's why I don't mind splashing the cash on you guys", Steve answered. The girls and Nick opened their gifts from Steve. "Thanks Stevieboy! " Carla said. She took Michelle's and Carla opened it for her as she wasn't strong enough to open them herself yet. "No worries Carla, and what's with the nickname Stevieboy?", Steve asked intriguingly. "You all have one, Chelle, Nickyboy & Stevieboy", it's my thing", Carla replied smiling. "It's not one I've been called before but you can if you want?", Steve answered."I would even without your permission" Carla said winking at Steve. "Anyway, shut your mush, Chelle's opening her present...well, I'm opening it...you know what I mean" Carla said. "Infact...give me your hand" Carla took Michelle's hand and placed it on the gift, helping her tear the paper. Michelle started to cry. "What's wrong babe?", Steve asked comforting his wife. "I just hate feeling so useless and not being able to do things on my own", Michelle replied whilst sobbing. "Chelle, if you don't want to help its ok, and you should take advantage of people doing things for you", Carla said, trying to be positive. "Ok, but I just don't like being so weak I'm sorry Carla", Michelle replied. "You don't need to apologise, let's just open you're gifts from Stevieboy", Carla answered. Michelle smiled and let Carla wipe her tears. Carla opened the gift, revealing a handbag with some chocolates inside. "Steve! I love it!" Michelle exclaimed looking at the bag. "Um, Nick! Where's mine!" Carla exclaimed, also looking at the bag. 

"I'm glad you like it, I had to ask the shop assistant to help me because when it comes to shopping for women, I'm very useless", Steve said laughing. "Well I'm glad you used initiative, and you're now forgiven for being late", Michelle said kissing Steve lovingly on the cheek. "I will get you one if that's what you want", Nick explained to Carla. "Yeah, please Nickyboy", Carla replied. "So what's the news from the doctor about this one you two?", Steve asked them both. "Oh they're going to have to put her in a mental institution, saw her trying to strangle me earlier cos I told her she couldn't go home-" Carla said sarcastically, and Michelle's jaw dropped. Steve laughed at Carla's reply. "On the phone, Nick mentioned she had a brain scan that came back clear and that she has bruised ribs and can't walk properly, unless anything has changed?", Steve replied. "Yeh that's what the doctor told us, oh and that she can't eat for 24hrs but can drink, and only one drink of coffee, other than that, no changes as far as we are aware mate", Nick responded looking exhausted. "Thanks for looking after her you guys, if you wanna go home and get some rest I don't mind?". Steve asked Carla and Nick who both looked very worn out. 

Carla shook her head, "I'm fine Steve really, Nick if you wanna go then you can" Carla insisted, "well, I do need to go and help with the bistro but I don't mind staying?" Nick said. "It's fine, go back to the bistro, I'm fine" Michelle reassured him. "Alright, well I'll come tomorrow yeah? And I'll bring a change of clothes for you?" Nick said, Carla nodded. "Thanks babe" Carla kissed him and then Nick waved goodbye, exiting the hospital. "Listen, you don't have to-" Carla interrupted, "Chelle, I'm staying, that's final. But if it makes you happy I'll try and go to sleep" Carla said. Carla rested her head on Michelle's shoulder, getting herself calm and relaxed as she listened to Michelle and Steve talk. "So how was Spain then ey?", Michelle asked Steve intriguingly. "Yeh yeh not bad, anyway I don't care about Spain in more bothered about you, I've missed you Mrs McDonald", Steve replied lovingly to his wife. "She's missed you too, she hasn't shut up about you", Carla explained. Michelle smacked Carla on the arm playfully, "you made me sound well desperate", Michelle answered whilst laughing. "Ahh no I think it's sweet", Steve responded. "Aww come here", Michelle said leaning in to kiss Steve. They missed each other that much their kiss lasted a while. "Ergggh, get a room will you, I'm suddenly going off the idea of food", Carla said laughing lightly. "I think you'll find Carla, this is a room babe", Michelle replied sarcastically. 

Carla looked down, "ugh shut up I'm tired, not my fault" Carla said. Michelle laughed and tapped her chest, "lay you're head on here darling, try get some sleep ey?" Michelle said softly, "are you sure? Don't want you to be..." Carla said, then couched, "bored" and coughed again, "while Steve's here" Carla smirked. "Look girls, I could do with some caffeine, so I'll grab a coffee and you chat about the latest style in Grazia or Vogue or who was voted sexiest male or whatever you girls talk about", Steve told Carla & Michelle before kissing Michelle. "Hang on, how do you know there called Grazia and Vogue", Michelle asked. "I live with 3 women you can't help but notice", Steve replied before walking out of the room. Carla smiled and tried to wake her self up a little, "God, sorry Chelle," Carla yawned, "come on then, talk to me, keep me awake" Carla said patting Michelle's knee gently. 

"Err, I don't know I've been stuck in here for days and you've been with me, I have nothing interesting to tell you", Michelle said to Carla exhausted. "Are you sure? Anything to do with Steve you want to tell me?", Carla asked Michelle promptly. "No nothing were fine babe, absolutely fine", Michelle said reassuringly. Carla smiled, "good" She said before yawning again. Michelle gently pulled Carla's head into her shoulder and wrapped her arm round Carla, "get some sleep" Michelle whispered, kissing Carla's forehead. "Alright" Carla said tiredly, closing her eyes. Michelle sat thinking whilst Carla was nodding off in her arms. Steve wandered back into the room, trying not to wake Carla. "Everything alright babe?", Steve asked. "Yeah... I'm fine babe", Michelle said reluctantly. "You don't sound fine, if there's something wrong you can tell me, I'm here for you as always", Steve replied. "I know babe and I'm very grateful that you are, but seriously I'm fine", Michelle replied, reassuring Steve. 

Steve nodded and smiled while sitting down, "So, how are you feeling?" Steve asked yawning. "I'm alright, I just get in pain when my medication wares off, and anyway, what about you, you're probably jet lagged and hungry Michelle smiled. "I've missed you" Steve kissed Michelle's cheek and then stood up, "who's is this?" He pointed at the half eaten sandwich on the side, "Carla's" Michelle answered. Steve nodded and then took it for himself to eat, "she'll kill you when she wakes up" Michelle said with a little laugh.y", Michelle replied laughing. "A bit, I have a headache and yeh I'm hungry but I'm not leaving your side because I have missed you Mrs McDonald and your most important", Steve said confidently. "Yeh, you're right, she scares me sometimes with how feisty she gets, must be where you get it from", Steve replied laughing. Michelle's mouth hung open. "You've gotten cheeky in your old age haven't you", Michelle said playfully insulting her husband whilst laughing. Carla started to stir, and Steve put his finger on his lips signalling for Michelle to be quiet, Michelle stopped laughing and stroked Carla's hair gently, "ssh..." Michelle whispered. "If she's anything like you when you get woken up I wouldn't wake her up", Steve said playfully insulting Michelle. "Well, you love me so you have to put up with everything", Michelle stated proudly. "I live with three women don't I put up with enough?", Steve answered laughing quietly at his wife. 

Michelle rolled her eyes, "how many times, Rover is a dog, so you technically don't have to 'put up' with her" Michelle said. "No I didn't mean her, I meant I put up with you, me mum and Amy, and that's enough for any bloke to handle all at once, looking after Rover is easy in comparison", Steve said. "That's because she sleeps most of the day, reminds me of you", Michelle said laughing. "It's a good job I love you Michelle, because..", Steve said. "Ooh what you gonna do?", Michelle responded. Steve just laughed and began to tickle Michelle, accidentally waking Carla up. Carla screamed, jumping and running her hand through her hair, her hands shaking and her breathing rapid. "Carla..." Michelle said softly, Steve looked at the situation with wide eyes. "Carla, you're scaring me, is everything ok darling", Michelle said quickly. "Steve go and get someone", Michelle shouted. "No Steve, I'm fine I just had a bad dream, that's all", Carla said reassuring Michelle & Steve. "As long as you're sure Carla", Steve said concerned. "Yeh, it's Chelle I'm more bothered about", Carla answered. "What was your dream about Carla?", Michelle asked. Carla let out a shaky breath, "um...nothing, uh, nothing important" Carla lied, obviously it wasn't convincing enough, "hey, you can tell me you know..." Michelle said softly. "It was about... You, you got run over and...and then," Carla couldn't even find the words for hot horrible it was and instead she broke down into sobs. 

Michelle hugged Carla to comfort her. Steve felt helpless so put his arms around both of the Connor sisters to comfort them both. "It's ok Carla, me and Chelle are both here to look after you", Steve told Carla. "Thanks Steve, you're a good bloke", Carla replied. "I care about you because you & Michelle are practically sisters and I can't bare to upset Chelle", Steve replied. "Anyway, thank you, and sorry for yelling at you on the phone before", Carla said. "You did the right thing by giving me the kick up the backside I needed and you were worried about Chelle", Steve answered honestly. Carla laughed lightly, and then wiped her tears, Michelle used her thumbs to wipe Carlas tears also and then wrapped her arm around Carla's waist, rocking them side to side. "Sorry to interrupt Mrs McDonald but I have a bit of news, you should be able to get out of here in a couple of days", The doctor told Michelle. "That's fantastic news thanks doctor", Michelle replied. The doctor smiled and left the room. "Right then I'm gonna nip home and get you a change of clothes", Steve said. "Don't do that I will ring Nick and ask him to get her some", Carla replied to Steve. "It would be helpful so I don't have to leave Michelle. 

"Throw me my phone" Carla said, Steve did and Carla text Nick. 'Hey babe, Chelle can come home in a few days, need some clothes for us both, could you bring some in tomorrow? Just take them out of my wardrobe, love you x". "Brilliant. Thanks Carla", Steve replied. "No worries. Now Chelle is coming home soon, she's gonna need you more than ever", Carla answered. "Yep she will be so looked after you don't know the half", Steve said. "Hey stop stealing my catchphrase", Carla said laughing. Steve laughed, Carla got off of the bed and sat herself down on Steve's knee, she wrapped her arms around his neck and game him a hug, whispering in his ear, "hurt her ever, and you're a dead man Stevieboy" Carla warned and then pulled back and gave him a smile. "Got it? I figured I didn't really have the chance to give you a best friend and sister speech when you got married". Yep I absolutely get it, don't worry, Michelle is the best thing that ever happened to me, and k don't fancy my chances against you", Steve said laughing whilst scared. "Good I am glad Stevieboy", Carla replied laughing. Carla smiled and then sat back down next to Michelle. "How long was I asleep for anyway?" Carla asked, pulling the blankets over her and Michelle. 

"Couple hours tops babe", Michelle said. "Well I suppose it's something", Carla replied bluntly. "Let's talk about your wedding plans babe", Michelle said excitedly. "I have a feeling that I'm not included in this conversation, I'm gonna go grab some food, want magazines or anything girls?", Steve asked. "Ooh I'd love a Grazia mag Steve", Carla replied. "And you babe?", Steve asked Michelle. "Errrrgh either Vogue or Cosmo darling", Michelle replied. "Right, I'll be back in a bit babe", Steve replied. "Ok sweetheart, see you soon", Michelle answered. Steve made his way to the gift shop and asked the shop assistant to help him find the magazines the girls wanted as he had no idea. "You do know you're gonna have to be fit before you be my matron of honour don't you?" Carla asked smirking, she hadn't yet told or even asked Michelle if she wanted to or not. "Yeh I will be fit and healthy enough by then but might have to check my diary, I think I've got something on that day? I just don't know what?", Michelle said jokingly. "I can always ask someone else", Carla replied. "No you can not, that role is and will always be mine", Michelle replied quickly. "Alright gobby calm down", Carla said laughing. "Your more gobby than me Mrs", Michelle added to the fun argument with her sister. "Excuse me!" Carla shouted, her jaw dropping at the same time, Michelle giggled, "see" Michelle raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeh ok, you have a point", Carla replied laughing. "Exactly, so what flowers & music are you having?", Michelle asked Carla. Meanwhile Steve was still trying to get his head around shopping for girly magazines. "Me wife wants a "Vogue" magazine or a "Cosmo", or what ever it's called and her sister would like a Grazia. The woman chuckled, "most of them are on here, those are good" She said, pointing to different magazines and then returning to her spot behind the counter. Thanks, as you can tell I don't shop for magazines often", Steve replied laughing. "So your going for Grazia, Vogue, and Cosmo sir", the woman said. "Yeh and 2 bags of chocolate buttons too", Steve replied. "Ok sir that's £8.90 altogether, do you need a bag?", the woman asked. "Yeh please love, ta", Steve answered.

"So, where you thinking of having it?" Michelle asked in the middle of their 'wedding planning' discussions. "For the reception, the Bistro, and for the ceremony probably Weatherfield Registry Office I don't know or care as long as I can marry him as soon as possible", Carla answered. "Well let's look at how much both you & Nick want to spend and we can decide where to have the ceremony then", Michelle replied to her sister, glad of a bit of reality. "And I want you to come with me for the dress fitting soon, it's already booked and we'll go and get your dress after" Carla said to Michelle who nodded and smiled. "Might be working that day..." Michelle said quietly, trying to hold the smirk in. "You do enjoy winding me up don't you Chelle", Carla said laughing. "Yes I really do aha, I will be there don't you worry babe, anything to get out of this place", Michelle replied. Carla smiled and then turned her phone on to look at the time. "You should get some sleep,especially since you've got physio therapy tomorrow," Carla said. 

Yeh I know, I'm gonna wait till Steve gets back", Michelle replied. "Ok but just make sure everything goes well tomorrow", Carla answered. "Carla, I know Steve is here and will come with me but I want you to come along too", Michelle asked Carla. "Of course babe, anything you want", Carla replied putting her arms around Michelle. Steve was making his way back to Michelle's room when he got a call from his mum. Steve! When did you get back?" Liz asked through the phone, a load of background noise in the back from the pub. "Hi mum, I don't know about 4/5 hours ago, I can't remember but Michelle should be home in a couple of days", Steve replied looking more exhausted. "That's brilliant news, just keep me posted ok, Amy is just getting ready for bed", Liz answered. "Ok tell her I love her and I will see her soon, I need to go back into Michelle, love ya mam", Steve replied before ending the call. "Hi girls sorry I was a little late, trying to find your magazines was difficult to do quickly. What you girls been discussing then?", Steve asked. "Just wedding plans and my physio babe", Michelle responded yawning. "And now how tired my little hero is" Carla said, pinching michelles nose jokingly. Michelle smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Hero? Wouldn't go that far Carla" Michelle said, glancing over at Steve. "I would" Carla said and Michelle yawned again. "Get some sleep yeah?" Carla said, Michelle leaned over and kissed Steve goodnight, and then leaned her head on Carlas shoulder. 

"I will leave Michelle's magazines next to her bed so she can read them in the morning", Steve said to Carla. Carla nodded and replied whilst chuckling, "You need to get some sleep too Stevieboy, you must be really jet lagged". I will do, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Steve asked. Carla turned her head and saw Michelle already sleeping on her shoulder, "I'll be alright, thanks though, and night" Carla said quietly. Steve kissed michelles cheek and then awkwardly kissed Carlas forehead too. Carla giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "See ya later Steve".


End file.
